No Backing Down
by Joan the demigod wizard
Summary: Kurt is jumped one night in NYC, when he wakes up he doesn't remember anything beyond throwing the solo for Rachel. (AU! I wrote this way before 5.15. Hell, before we even knew that was going to happen I wrote this. Please give it a shot and tell me what you think. Thanks!) Rated M because of swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER ONE:_**

**_Finding out the truth_**

* * *

**From Blaine, To Kurt:**

_Hey! Haven't heard anything from you for a couple of days. Something going on? Do I need to come over there Kurt? Please answer me!_

Blaine sent the text and sat in his apartment, staring at his phone. It wasn't normal for Kurt to ignore his texts. He always got a message back almost right away. And he always heard from his best friend several times a day.

_*Best friend whom I have loved since the fist time I laid eyes on him.*_ Blaine thought with a shake of his head. _*Damn it Kurt! Just a short message would be better than nothing.*_

He got up and started pacing his living room. He couldn't take it anymore. He had on his shoes, and was putting his coat when his phone went off. But it wasn't a text. He quickly answered it, and held it to his ear.

**"Hello?"** He asked.

**"Is this Blaine Anderson?"**

**"Yes… I'm Blaine Anderson. Who is this? What's going on?"**

**"Mr. Anderson, my name is Teresa Jones. I'm head nurse here at Saint Mary's hospital. We have a gentleman in here. His name is Kurt Hummel…."**

Blaine didn't hear what else she had to say. The bottom of his world just fell, and he was free falling right then.

**"Is he going to be okay?"** He asked, after taking several deep breaths, and rushing out the door.

**"He should be, with time sir. You were put as his emergence contact in his phone. And he was brought in unresponsive."**

**"I'm on my way right now."** Blaine said as he hung up and hailed a cab. He told the driver that he needed to get to Saint Mary's as fast as he could. **"And there will be a very good tip in you get me there in under a half hour."** He said, after he buckled up. That seemed to speed the cabbie up. But to the dark hair male it wasn't fast enough.

Finally, they were two blocks away, and stuck in traffic. Blaine handed the cabbie some money, not caring how much he just over paid, hopped out of the cab, and started running down the sidewalk.

He got to the hospital, stumbled in, panting slightly. Three nurses came over to him, trying to see if something was wrong. He held up his hands, and shook his head.

**"I have to see Kurt Hummel."** He said, taking a couple of deep breaths. **"I got a call saying he was in here. I want answers now!"** He looked at the three nurses, and all three of them backed away. They didn't know what he was talking about.

**"I'll go get Teresa."** A blonde nurse said as she walked off.

Blaine ran his hand through his hair (which was wind blown and gel free) as he paced. After what felt like forever to Blaine (when really it had only less than five minutes) the blond nurse came back with someone else right behind her

**"Mr. Anderson…"** Teresa begin.

He spun around on his heels and walked quickly over to her.** "Teresa?"** He asked. Though he didn't give her a chance to answer.** "Where is he? I have to see Kurt! I need to see him! I have to make sure he-"** He stopped and hiccupped.

Teresa held up a hand, but waited for Blaine to finish before she spoke. **"Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel was admitted about two hours ago. He had been in surgery for the last 95 minutes."** He opened his mouth to say something, but she held up her hand again, he closed his mouth. Teresa went on. **"He is in bad shape. Since no one was with him, when he was brought in, I took it upon myself to find his phone and call you. You can't see him right now."**

**"Then why the hell am I here?!"** He yelled.

Blaine was beyond worried and pissed. He didn't care what that woman in front of him said, he was going to see his best friend. One way or another. And he was going to see Kurt that day!

**"Mr. Anderson, please. If you let me talk, you will learn everything I know. And if you have questions after that, we can talk to the doctor in charge of Mr. Hummel's care."**

**"Screw that!"** Blaine said as he threw his hands up, **"I want to speak to the doctor right now."**

Teresa took a breath and nodded.

**"Please wait here Mr. Anderson. I'll be right back with Dr. Byrd."**

She walked off, and Blaine started pacing again. Dragging his hands through his hair once more as he thought of everything single thing that could lead to Kurt having to be in the hospital. He wanted to be by his best friend's side when he awoken. As different thoughts danced through his mind, he heard two sets of footsteps behind him. He quickly spun around and saw Teresa and someone else next to her.

**"Mr. Anderson?"** The Third person said, holding out her hand. **"I'm Doctor Michelle Byrd. I'm in charge of taking care of Mr. Hummel."**

**"Yes, that's great and all. But when do I get to see him? I have to be there when he wakes up! He doesn't like hospitals."** He thought of how Kurt was after Finn's death and shook his head. **"I just have to be there."**

**"I can understand Mr. Anderson. But you need to listen to what I have to tell you first."** DR. Byrd said, as she pointed to a couple of chairs. Blaine walked over, and sat down, as the doctor did too. She reached out and took one of his hands. **"Please listen carefully Mr. Anderson. Mr. Hummel was found at the edge of an alley. It would seem he had been jumped. But he still had his cell phone, watch, and wallet. There were credit cards and money in the wallet as well."**

**"What does any of this have to do with why he's here?"** Blaine asked, looking the doctor in the eyes.

**"I was getting there Mr. Anderson."** DR. Byrd said. **"When he got here, he was in bad shape. Mr. Hummel had a large gash on his forehead. He has a broken wrist, a dislocated knee cap, a couple broken ribs, and a broken nose. We had to take him to surgery to fix his lung, after it had collapsed because of his broken ribs. We were also able to fix his nose as well. And if you are wondering, he was brought in by an ambulance."**

Blaine just sat there, nodding his head. He couldn't believe that Kurt had that much damage to him. He felt like his world had ended, once again.

**"When can I see?"** He asked softly, looking down at his shoes.

**"If you want, I can take you to his room right now. He should be waking up soon."** Teresa said, walking over.

**"Please. I don't want him to wake up alone in the hospital."** He said, standing up quickly and walking over to the nurse.

**"Follow me sweetie."** She said, as she gently took his arm and led him down the hallway.

Blaine let Teresa lead him. He couldn't count how many corners they turned. He didn't care either. He just had to get to Kurt's side, before the male woke up. He didn't want to think of how his best friend would react if that happened. He knew for certain that it wouldn't be good.

**"Here you are Mr. Anderson. Room 709."**

**"Thank you Teresa. And sorry for yelling at you before."** Blaine said, with his hand on the door knob.

He walked in, and didn't hear Teresa's comment. **"I would be the same way, or maybe worse if my boyfriend was in the hospital."** She had muttered as she walked off.

Blaine walked into the room, shutting the door softly behind him and looked towards the bed. What he saw wasn't a sight he ever wanted to see.

* * *

_**A/N: I have no idea where this came from. I was just digging through some old files one day (today in fact) and came across this little bit of something. Now, just so everyone knows, I didn't write this after this weeks' episode. This I wrote …. Last year? -_-' See? So long ago I can't even remember when I wrote it. Well I have one more chapter and I'm gonna post that today as well. Please tell me if it is any good or if I should just trash it and forget it! Thanks everyone!**_

_**Peace, Klaine and Bowties!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Blaine moved slowly over to the hospital bed, his brown eyes wide. He couldn't believe all the tubes and wires attached to Kurt. Not to mention all the bruises on the older male's face, and shoulders. He thought about lifting the blankets, to see what other bruises there might be, but didn't get the chance.

As he reached for the blanket, Kurt's hand moved. Blaine drew back his hand quickly and took a seat. He watched as his best friend slowly opened his eyes and looked around. At first Kurt didn't see Blaine. He was freaking out since the only thing he knew right away was that he was in a hospital.

**"No, no, no, no, no,"** He started mumbling.

Blaine jumped up from his seat and gently took Kurt's hand.

**"Kurt. I'm here. It's me, Blaine. I'm right by you. You're safe."**

The light haired male turned his head and looked at his best friend. A look of confusion crossed his face.

**"Who are you?"** He asked, before looking down at their hands.

For a moment Blaine wasn't sure what to say. He stood there, trying to get his brain to work again. He let ago of the hand, and took a step back.

**"You don't remember me?"** He asked, hurt sounding in his voice. **"I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Your best friend."**

Kurt just laid there in the bed, staring at him. Confused beyond belief. He had no idea who this man was standing next to him in a hospital room. But he didn't have a best friend. Well not a best friend that was male.

**"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. I don't have a best friend sadly."** His voice got softer towards the end, as he looked away. He took a deep breath, winced as pain stabbed him in the side. **"Do you know why I'm in here? And where's my dad? Or Finn? Or Rachel?"**

Blaine covered his mouth, turned and ran out of the room, trying (in vain) to fight back the tears. He rushed passed people, not caring anymore The one person he cared for more than any one else in the world didn't remember who he was. Then he stopped, half way down the hall. A thought struck him.

The dark haired male turned and walked back towards room 709. He stopped in front of the door, took several deep breaths, and walked back in. He looked Kurt in the eyes, and felt his heart melt once more. (Just like it always did every time he saw those eyes.)

**"I'm sorry for running out like that Kurt."** He said, walking over and sitting down. **"What do you remember last?"**

Kurt looked out the window as he thought about it. **"I was at school…."** He started slowly, as the picture came together. **"I had just thrown my chance to sing one of my favorite songs out the window so Rachel could be happy."**

**"I'll be right back with a doctor."** Blaine said as he stood up and left the room once more.

After shutting the door, he leaned against, letting the tears fall down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it. Kurt didn't remember anything about him. How could something so wrong happen to him? After a few minutes of crying, he wiped the tears away and headed off. Searching for Dr. Byrd, or even Teresa.

Yes, maybe he could have just pressed the button to get a nurse in Kurt's room. And maybe it would have been quicker. But he needed some room to think. He stopped by the nurses' station and informed them Kurt Hummel was awake. He then pulled out his phone, looking over the names, trying to figure out who to call first.

He highlighted a name and put the phone to his ear, praying the person would answer just this once.

_*Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on.*_ He thought, as he paced.

**"Rachel Barry speaking."**

**"Rachel! Listen carefully. I'm at Saint Mary's hospital. Kurt is here. He's been hurt bad. But he doesn't remember me."** He stopped for a breath, and started crying again. **"He doesn't remember me Rachel."**

**"Blaine, what room is he in?"** Rachel was keeping her voice clam.

**"Seven oh nine."**

**"Meet me at the entrance. I'll grab Puck and Quinn. Let the others know."**

**"Sure."** He mumbled as he hung up, and leaned against the nearest wall.

He still couldn't believe it. Kurt didn't remember anything about him. Not when they had been at Dalton together, or when he transferred just to near Kurt. Blaine lowered his head as more tears threatened to fall. He squeezed his eyes shut, opened them after a few moments and opened his phone again. He was still on the phone with Santana when he saw Rachel. He held up a hand, and she walked over. Before she could her mouth, he held up a finger and finished talking with Santana.

**"No, I don't know what happened. I already said that. I told you everything I know. Look Santana, I have to go. I need to talk to Dr. Byrd and see if she can help me with all of this. Okay… I'll talk to you later. Bye"**

He looked at the smaller female, and before he could say anything he started crying. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. **"Did he ask for anyone?"**

**"Burt, then Finn, then you."** Came the muffled answer.

She tensed slightly hearing her old boyfriend's name. It still hurt to hear his name, even years later.

**"Come on Blaine. Lets go find and talk with Doctor Byrd."** She said softly, and started leading him down the hall.

It didn't take them long to find the doctor in question. She was just coming out of Kurt's room. She looked up and saw Blaine and Rachel, and walked over to them.

**"Hello Blaine. I guess you already know then."** She said, with a sad smile on her face.

He only nodded. **"This is Rachel Berry. A friend from high school."** He mumbled, still leaning on her.

Rachel looked at the doctor and started questioning her.

**"What happened to Kurt? What does he remember? Why doesn't he remember Blaine? How much has he forgotten?"**

Blaine forced himself to cover Rachel's mouth so Dr. Byrd could get a word in.

**"You friend, Mr. Hummel was jumped. I'm sure Mr. Anderson can fill you in on what I told him earlier Miss. Berry."** The doctor said, with a slight nod to Blaine, whom gave her one in return. **"It seems that when he got the large gash on his forehead, he lost a large part of his memory. The last thing he remembers is throwing a musical part. He says you got the part instead Miss. Berry."**

Rachel covered her own mouth as she gasped. That was so long ago. **"Oh God…"** She whispered. She looked at Blaine, and he nodded his head. **"That's why he was asking for …"** She said, trailing off. **"I have to talk to him."**

**"Mr. Hummel is sleeping right now Miss. Berry. He needs his rest. Please do not wake him up. Just let him sleep for a few hours."**

Both friends nodded their heads, walked off and found some chairs. Just as they sat down, others showed up. Puck, Quinn, Sam, Santana, Mike and Tina. They showed up in one group.

Quinn took one look at Blaine and Rachel, turned and buried her face in Puck's chest. She couldn't even voice her questions. But Puck could. And he did, as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

**"What happened?"** He asked, as everyone sat down.

**"He was jumped."** Blaine said, with a shaky voice. He was staring at his feet. He felt like it was his fault. He had been talking to Kurt last.** "He has a lot of injuries. Including a gash on his head. The doctor thinks that was what lead to his … his …"** He broke down at that point and started crying again.

Rachel wrapped her arms around him, pulled him close and rubbed his back. **"Kurt is suffering from memory loss. He doesn't remember Blaine at all."** She said, looking at everyone else.

**"What does he remember?"** Tina asked, as she squeezed Mike's hand.

**"Losing the solo to me…"** She said, resting her head on top of Blaine's.

**"Fuck…"** Puck muttered.

No one told him to watch his language. Blaine pulled himself away from Rachel and walked off. He couldn't stand it any more. He had to get away. He needed space and air right then. Not to be smothered. Sam stood up and chased after him.

**"Blaine, man. Wait up."** The fair haired male said, running after him.

**"Just leave me alone Sam."** Blaine said, turning a corner. He ran out the doors and headed for his car. He just had to get away for a little bit. Just to think things through. He wasn't sure how the hell things could get worse. But some how he had a feeling the world wasn't done messing with him just yet.

He sat in the driver's seat, laid his head on the steering wheel and sighed. After nearly five minutes of sitting there and going between screaming, and crying, he finally started up his car and drove off. Sam stood at the door, watching him drive off.

**"Fuck."** He whispered as he ran a hand through his hair, turned and head back inside the hospital.

* * *

**_A/N: So? What do you guys think? I mean I'm sure I could work on this more, if there are enough people interested in it that is. I just don't know about it now. It's kinda weird that I found it now, ya know? *shrugs* Well, we can't control fate. So either PM me or leave a review on what you thought of it. Thasnks!_**

**_Peace, Klaine, and Bowties!_**

**_OH YEAH! Since I forgot in the first chapter! _**  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Ryan M. and FOX does. I am only playing with what isn't mine, and will put them back when I am done. I'm not making any money off of this either._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey readers! I haven't forgotten about this story. Don't worry about that. I am slowly working everything out. But in the mean time, here is chapter three. I hope to have chapter 4 up soon-ish. As long as I am able to figure out an ending for it an all.  
Oh! If something doesn't make sence just shot me a message. I kinda wrote chapter 3 and 4 at the same time. Never has that happened to me before. Anyway... moving right a long now, and if you are still reading this thanks! **_

_**Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**_

_**Warning(s): Under age drinking! Swearing! And mention of Character's death!**_

* * *

Blaine didn't go home. He couldn't! He knew that as soon as he walked through the door, he would lose it. He knew he would scream, yell, cry and maybe even punch a wall or two. But he wasn't going to let himself do that. He couldn't do that! So he did the one thing he could think of at the moment. He was going to "talk" with Sebastian. And when Blaine would "talk" with Sebastian, they would always wind up drinking. And that was just what he wanted right then. He didn't want to be able to feel everything inside him right then. He knew he would have to deal with it sooner or later, but he would rather deal with it later.  
He pulled his car over, grabbed his phone and called Sebastian.

**"Hey..." **His voice not as cheerful as normal. In fact it was dull. **"No, well... it's a long story. I need to drink tonight."** He paused as he listened and ran a hand through his hair making the curls stick out a bit. **"Great! Thanks Bastian. Your place? I don't want to go to mine right now. Yes..."** He sighed. **"I'll explane everything as we drink."** He nodded again. **"I'll see you in about 20 minutes. okay. Bye... What?... I don't know. We'll just have to see tonight. Okay, bye."** Blaine hung up and turned his phone off. He knew he wasn't going to want to deal with any texts or phone calls for the rest of the night, at the very least. With a quick glance over his shoulder, making sure the road was clear, he drove off, ready to feel numb.

It took him less than 20 minutes to drive to Sebastian's apartment. He parked and laided his head on the steering wheel for a few minutes. He squeezed his honey brown eyes closed tightly as he fought back the tears again. He took a shakey breath and held it for a couple heartbeats before slowly letting it out. He could tell already that he was going to cry tonight, and even yell. But he didn't want to start the night off with tears.

With one more deep breath he got out of the car, locked it up and headed for the front doors. He paused for a moment when he saw the doorman. He wasn't sure what he would say to the older man. Thankfully he was saved from that when the eleavtor door opened and Sebastian stepped out. The taller male looked around and smirked at the shorter tan male.

**"Hey Blaine." **He said as he walked over and placed a hand on his right shoulder. **"Lets go."**

**"We're going out?"** He asked, unsure.

**"You want to drink right? I don't have anything stronger than a wine cooler right now. So we need to go out and either go to a bar or just buy some and come back here." **He removed his hand as he shrugged.

**"I rather just drink here."** Blaine said, as he headed back to his car, with Sebastian next to him.

**"Then we'll make this quick."**

And surprising to Blaine, it was quick. Within 30 minutes the two were in Sebastian's apartment with shots linded up in front of them.

**"Want to tell me what happened?"** It may have came out as a question, but Blaine knew better.

He down a shot of clear liquid before he found his voice. **"He was jumped. But not just that. He was gay bashed."** He took a deep breath and let it out slowly and took a couple of shots of amber color liquid. **"He was lucky. Someone heard what was happening, and called the police." **Another shot of dark blue liquid. **"He's in the hospital right now."** His voice cracked. **"He doesn't remember who I am Bastian. He doesn't fucking remember anything about me!" **Tears rolled down his tan cheeks as he got out the last five words.

After throwing back another shot of clear liquid Blaine stood up, swaying a bit, and started pacing. He dug his hand into his hair and pulled at his curls. Sebastian watched the dark hair male pace like he was a wild animal trapped, sighed, and took a couple shots of the dark blue liquid. He sttod up, without a word, walked over and hugged Blaine.

**"There's something else, isn't there curls?" **

**"He... He doesn't remember anything after blowing some stupid song for Rachel." **His voice muffled because his face was pressed against Sebastian's chest.

**"Shit!" **Sebastian muttered, as he ran a hand over his face. **"Well this might be your chance curls. You can start over and get the happy ending you've always wanted."**

Blaine nodded slowly as he let out a shakey breath and looked up at Sebastian. **"I just wish I could find the people who did this and pay them back ten fold."**

* * *

_**So that is chapter 3 everyone! What did you think? Was it good? Or did this chapter really just suck? Please review and let me know.  
Remember, reviews make me happy. Happy me means I can write more and post more!**_


End file.
